


three for one

by AslansCompass



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Compromised, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: When Darhk stabs young Professor Stein in the park,  the Legends have to deal with the consequences.  One-shot for 2x05.





	three for one

Searing pain stabbed Martin's abdomen. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. 

Jax could feel his partner's pain, but he forced himself to ignore it. "Come on, Grey. Hold it together. We can get through this."

 _This is impossible, I_ wasn't _there! This_ never _happened!_ Martin wasn't sure if he said it aloud or not, but Jax understood all the same. 

"Time travel," Jax muttered. He squeezed his partner's hand, watching anxiously as the rest of the team rushed out to recover younger Stein. "Fucking time travel." 


End file.
